disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1971
Theatrical releases * March 17 - The Barefoot Executive * June 22 - Scandalous John * June 30 - The Million Dollar Duck * July 7 - Pinocchio (re-issue) * December 13 - Bedknobs and Broomsticks * December 17 - Lady and the Tramp (re-issue) Theme park happenings * October 1 - The Walt Disney World Resort opens. Books * Surprise for Mickey Mouse * Big Al Moves In People Births *Nicolas Ghesquière (fashion designer) *January 7 - Jeremy Renner (actor) *January 17 - Regina King (actress) *February 1 - Hynden Walch (voice actress) *February 4 - Rob Corddry (actor and comedian) *February 12 - Scott Menville (actor, musician and voice actor) *February 17 - Denise Richards (actress) *February 22 - Lea Salonga (actress and singer) *February 25 - Sean Astin (actor, director, producer, voice artist) *March 5 - Yuri Lowenthal (voice actor, actor, writer) *March 7 - Kali Troy (voiceover actress) *March 10 - Jon Hamm (actor and director) *March 12 - Roy Glenn (character actor) *March 16 - Alan Tudyk (actor) *March 27 - Nathan Fillion (actor) *March 29 - Michael-Leon Wooley (voice artist) *March 31 - Ewan McGregor (actor) and Craig McCracken (animator) *May 27 - Paul Bettany (voice actor) *May 30 - Idina Menzel (actress and singer) *June 5 - Mark Wahlberg (actor, producer and former rapper) *June 16 - Corey Feldman (actor and singer) *June 30 - Megan Fahlenbock (voice actress) *July 12 - Kristi Yamaguchi (figure skater) *July 20 - Sandra Oh (actress) *August 2 - Alice Evans (actress) *August 4 - Jeff Gordon (racing driver, philanthropist) *August 6 - Merrin Dungey (actress) *August 29 - Carla Gugino (actress) *September 1 - Dave Wittenberg (voice actor) *September 8 - David Arquette (actor, director, producer and screenwriter) and Martin Freeman (actor) *September 9 - Eric Stonestreet (actor) *September 15 - Colleen O'Shaughnessey (voice actress) *September 16 - Amy Poehler (actress, comedienne, voice artist, producer and writer) *September 18 - Jada Pinkett Smith (actress) *September 29 - Mackenzie Crook (English actor and stand-up comedian) *October 10 - Sacha Baron Cohen (English comedic actor, writer and voice actor) *October 24 - Mario Sorrenti (photographer and director) *October 29 - Winona Ryder (actress and producer) *November 11 - David DeLuise (actor) *November 20 - Joel McHale (stand-up comedian, actor, writer, television producer, television personality and voice artist) *December 1 - Emily Mortimer (actress and voice actress) *December 7 - Stephanie D'Abruzzo (actress and puppeteer) Deaths * February 20 - William Lava (composer and arranger) * March 8 - Harold Lloyd (actor) * April 6 - Igor Stravinsky (composer) * April 20 - Cecil Parker (character and comedy actor) * July 7 - Ub Iwerks (animator) * July 8 - Bill Thompson (voice artist) * July 17 - Cliff Edwards (singer and voice artist) * August 15 - Paul Lukas (actor) * September 20 - James Westerfield (stage, film and television actor) * September 23 - Billy Gilbert (voice actor) * October 11 - Chester Conklin (Comedian and actor) * November 17 - Gladys Cooper (actress) * December 20 - Roy Oliver Disney (co-founder of The Walt Disney Company) * December 28 - Burt Gillett (animator) Business *The Disney studio purchases the screen rights to Lloyd Alexander's The Chronicles of Prydain book series, which would be adapted into the film The Black Cauldron. 1971